A cradle may be used to hold and secure a mobile unit (MU) therein. For example, a cradle may receive a MU such as a cellular phone. The cradle may include an attachment feature such as belt clip. For example, a conventional cradle may utilize a rigid frame with sufficient flexibility on a latch for the MU to be pushed into the cradle. The latch may be pushed to create enough space for the MU to be received in the cradle and snap into a locking position using a spring force where the latch may engage a recess on a housing of the MU. When the cradle is used to electronically connect the MU to further electronic devices (e.g., charger, antenna, speaker system, etc.), the cradle may be equipped with a connection feature that couples with a connection feature of the MU.
The operation for the conventional cradle to receive the MU may be performed using a single insertion or a two state insertion process. When the single insertion process is used, the conventional cradle may utilize a system as described above. That is, the user must provide sufficient force to physically move a sufficiently rigid component on the frame of the cradle. However, the single insertion process may cause damage, wear, cosmetic marks, etc. on the MU, particularly on the housing of the MU when the MU is received and removed from the cradle. Over time, the cradle and/or the MU may have enough damage that operations of either component may be affected. To alleviate the damage to the MU, the two state insertion process may be used. For example, the cradle may include a locking component that is lifted to create enough space for the MU to be received. The MU may subsequently be placed within the cradle. When the MU is properly received, the locking component may be returned to a locking configuration in which the MU is secured in the cradle. However, the two state insertion process always requires additional actions to be performed by the user for the MU to be properly secured in the cradle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cradle that includes the advantages of both the single insertion process and the two state insertion process so that the cradle uses a single insertion process that does not damage or wear the MU.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.